Lebensgeschichte
by Maia May
Summary: Er hasste sie, er beneidete sie, er war fasziniert von ihr Lucius Malfoy beschreibt Bellatrix Black, wie er sie sieht. Teil Fünf ist da! complete
1. Teil Eins

Ja, ich bin's mal wieder, mit einer kleinen, fünfteiligen Geschichte. Ich hoffe, ihr mögt sie. Ich freue mich immer über Reviews!

Disclaimer: Alle Personen und Orte des Harry-Potter-Universums gehören J.K.Rowling. Ich leihe sie mir nur aus und verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld. Mir gehört nur die Idee hierzu und ihre Umsetzung.

Summary: Er hasste sie, er beneidete sie, er war fasziniert von ihr- Lucius Malfoy beschreibt Bellatrix Black, wie er sie sieht.

Bemerkung: Vielleicht erscheint Lucius ein wenig schizophren, ein wenig zwiegespalten in seiner Meinung über Bellatrix- das hier ist nur eine Idee, wie die „Beziehung" der beiden aussehen könnte.

Widmung: Allen Lesern und, mal wieder, Amy. Tut mir Leid, dass mit dem „du" musste sein. Ich hoffe, du magst es trotzdem :o).

Teil: 1/5

Lebensgeschichte

Teil Eins- Winter

Es war Winter, als ich dich zum ersten Mal bewusst wahrnahm. Eine feine Schicht puderzuckerweißen Schnees bedeckte die grünen Hügel Wales' und verzauberte die gesamte Gegend. Deine Familie verbrachte die Feiertage bei deinem Onkel, einem verrückten Wissenschaftler, wie ihn meine Mutter gerne bezeichnete. Dennoch kamen wir euch besuchen, traditionsgemäß am 2. Weihnachtsfeiertag. Ich wusste nie, weshalb, schließlich waren wir nicht verwandt und in der Schule sahen wir uns häufig genug. Doch irgendwie erschien es mir auch richtig, dass die zwei mächtigsten und bekanntesten Zaubererfamilien Großbritanniens gemeinsam ein paar Tage verbrachten.

Ich langweilte mich entsetzlich. Was auch sonst? Meine Eltern führten angeblich wichtige Gespräche mit deinen Eltern, deiner Tante und deinem Onkel. Dein missratener Cousin war über die Feiertage verschwunden, vermutlich bei seinem besten Freund Potter untergekommen. Sein jüngerer Cousin beschäftigte sich mit deiner kleinen Schwester und dem Hausbesitzer, deinem anderen Onkel, damit, die Sterne zu beobachten und sich Geschichten über sie erzählen zu lassen. Zumindest zwei in der Familie, die ihm momentan zuhörten. Wo deine zweite Schwester war, wurde nicht erwähnt.

Die Erwachsenen weigerten sich, mich in ihren Kreis aufzunehmen, mit der abwegigen Begründung, dass du dich einsam fühltest und ich mich lieber um dich kümmern sollte. Bitte. Wir wussten doch alle, wie verlogen das war. Sie planten unsere Zukunft und wollten nicht, dass wir irgendetwas erfuhren, bevor sie endgültig darüber entschieden hatten. Hinzu kam, dass du mich nicht weiter beachtetest. „Verloren" und „einsam" wären wohl die letzten Adjektive gewesen, mit denen ich dich beschrieben hätte.

Wann immer ich mich dir näherte, wandest du für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde deine dunklen Augen von deiner Lektüre ab, um mich kurz zu mustern. Stolz, dachte ich. Du warst tatsächlich und vor allem anderen die Tochter deiner Mutter. Derselbe Blick, derselbe Ausdruck, dieselbe Haltung, nur noch ausgeprägter. Eine ungeheure Selbstsicherheit ging von dir aus, du wusstest um deine Ausstrahlung, deine Wirkung und gabst dir nicht einmal Mühe, das zu verbergen.

Deine Haare, lang und so schwarz wie Rabenschwingen, fielen dir ins Gesicht, bildeten einen Kontrast zu der feinen Porzellanhaut, die euch alle verbindet, die gesamte Familie. Mondscheinblass. Eine passende Farbe für eine Truppe von Sternguckern. Obwohl sie langsam verschwinden, nicht wahr? Nur dein alter Onkel, dein junger Cousin und deine Schwestern interessieren sich dafür. Immerhin, vier aus dem fürnehmen und gar alten Haus der Blacks. Wobei ich mir nicht sicher war, ob tatsächlich noch beide deiner Schwestern dazu gehörten.

Dein gesamtes Verhalten machte mir deutlich, dass ich dich durch meine Anwesenheit eher belästigte als dich damit zu erfreuen und aus der Einsamkeit zu befreien. Welch schlechte Ausreden hatten unsere Eltern doch wieder verwendet. Schweigend ließ ich mich dir gegenüber nieder, nahm Platz in einem dieser schwarzen Samtsessel, die sich überall im Haus befanden und die dich regelrecht verschluckten. Du warst zierlich, eher Tänzerin als Kämpferin, und dennoch hatte ich gehört, wie begabt du beim Duellieren warst.

Sicher, ich wusste, wer du warst- immerhin warst du in Slytherin und ich war Vertrauensschüler. Dein jüngerer Cousin und deine jüngste Schwester waren ebenfalls dem Haus der Schlange zugeteilt worden, während dein zweiter Cousin als Löwe brüllte und deine andere Schwester als Rabe flog. Eure Streitereien waren legendär und schon mehr als einmal hatte ich euch trennen müssen, damit die Verletzungen und Flüche nicht noch schlimmer wurden.

Neben dir und deinem Gryffindor-Cousin verblasste der Rest der Verwandtschaft. Euren jüngeren Geschwistern in Slytherin wurde kaum Beachtung geschenkt, denn sie verhielten sich, wie man es von ihnen erwartete. Und die dritte Black-Schwester? Nun, Ravenclaw wurde stillschweigend akzeptiert. Ihr beide dagegen, ihr schenktet euch nichts. Der gleiche, leidenschaftliche Blick aus dunkelglühenden Augen, das unberechenbare Temperament, das jederzeit hervorbrechen konnte- wann immer ihr aufeinander traft, konntet ihr euch einer kleinen Zuschauermenge gewiss sein.

Wie sehr du ihn hasstest, teiltest du halb Slytherin geradezu regelmäßig mit. Die Jüngeren liefen dir und deinen Freunden hinterher, seltsam stolz auf ihre schwarze Prinzessin, die den Namen Black in Ehren hielt, wie deine Eltern den meinen oft genug im Vertrauen mitgeteilt hatten. Du warst der Liebling deiner Familie, die perfekte Tochter, die stets alle Erwartungen erfüllte, die in sie gesetzt wurden.

Selbst in diesem Moment, in den Weihnachtsferien, im Hause deines Onkels, warst du perfekt. Du saßest auf deinem Sessel, als wäre er ein Thron, mit einem weitaus teureren Stoff bezogen als mit bloßem Samt. Dein Verhalten erschien mir hoheitsvoll, ähnlich dem meinen, und du wusstest, dass du jeden Grund dazu hattest. Für deine Familie warst du eine Prinzessin, hattest eine erstklassige Erziehung genossen und warst eine der Jahrgangsbesten in Hogwarts. Jahrgangsbeste eines außergewöhnlichen Jahrgangs, wie es bereits damals hieß.

Langsam legtest du nun dein Buch- _Berühmte Animagi des Zweiten Jahrtausends_ –beiseite, richtest dich auf und schobst deine angezogenen Beine von dir, um sie übereinander zu schlagen. Das Kerzenlicht, das in der Bibliothek vorherrschte, schmeichelte den sanften Konturen deines Gesichts und ließ deine Haut elfenbeinfarben wirken. Ich hob eine Augenbraue. Noch etwas, das dich aristokratischer machte, als du es ohnehin bereits warst.

Deine langen Beine steckten in Jeans und ich vermutete, dass du deine Eltern mit nur einem Lächeln dazu bewegen konntest, dir Muggelkleidung zu gestatten. Es stand dir, ohne Zweifel. Der rote, gestrickte Pullover betonte deine dunklen, offenen Haare und die ebenfalls dunklen Augen, die mich musterten. Du bliebst stumm, wartetest auf eine Erklärung- schließlich war ich es gewesen, der deine Ruhe gestört hatte.

„Deine Eltern fürchteten, du könntest dich einsam fühlen.", hörte ich mich reden und bemerkte das spöttische Aufglimmen in deinen Augen. Du wolltest die Wahrheit, kanntest sie bereits und es amüsierte dich, wie ich mich bemühte, die Lügen aufrecht zu erhalten, denn es war nicht schicklich, wenn Kinder ihre Eltern durchschauten. Obgleich ich älter war als du, hielt ich mich an diese ungeschriebenen Regeln, während du sie gerade mir gegenüber offen missachtetest.

Offiziell wusstest du dich natürlich zu benehmen. Ich hatte es oft genug erzählt bekommen, denn deine Eltern redeten viel über dich- wohl auch, da es über deine beiden Schwestern nicht viel zu sagen gab. Die Jüngste war noch zu klein, um wirklich interessant zu sein und die Mittlere entsprach nicht ganz den Vorstellungen der Familie Black.

„Möchtest du eine Tasse Tee?", riss mich deine Stimme aus meinen Gedanken und du blicktest mich fragend an, während ein Hauself neben dir erschien. „Earl Gray, mit Milch.", antwortete ich reflexartig und schon war der Elf wieder verschwunden, allerdings nur, um kurz darauf zwei Tassen mit dampfendem Tee auf das kleine Tischchen neben dir zu stellen. Daneben standen Milch, Zucker und ein Teller, auf dem Zitronenscheiben in der dazugehörigen Presse lagen.

Du reichtest mir meine Tasse und während ich Milch hineinrührte, griffst du nach den Zitronen. Einige Minuten vergingen, wir verbrachten sie schweigend, nur das leichte Kratzen der Teelöffel durchbrach die Stille. Und ich wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass du mir nichts zu sagen hattest und daher schwiegst. Denn weder erschienst du mir zu schüchtern, um mich anzusprechen, noch zu ungebildet, um ein interessantes Thema zu finden.

Schließlich räusperte ich mich. „Du gehst in eine Klasse mit Severus Snape?" Du hobst den Kopf, stelltest deine Tasse ab und nicktest. „Allerdings." Ich seufzte gedanklich. Es wurde nur allzu offensichtlich, dass du nicht die geringste Lust verspürtest, ein Gespräch mit mir zu führen. „Ich kenne ihn, weil mich Professor Heyworth des Öfteren auf seine beachtlichen Zaubertrankkenntnisse anspricht.", bemühte ich mich weiter, die Konversation voranzubringen.

„Ach?", war die einzige Reaktion, die von dir ausging. Du trankst in aller Ruhe deinen Tee und mustertest mich abschätzend. Unter deinem Blick wurde ich kleiner, so ungern ich es mir auch eingestand. Ich hatte mir mein Auftreten über Jahre hinweg angelernt und dennoch glaubte ich in diesem Moment, es nicht einmal halb so gut zu beherrschen wie du. Damals nahm ich mir vor, mich dir gegenüber wenigstens einmal überlegen zu fühlen. Zumindest einmal wollte ich Angst in deinen dunklen Augen sehen, die sonst so voller Stolz waren.

Ich mochte dich nicht besonders. Dafür machtest du mir wohl manchmal einfach zu viel Angst. Aber damals wusste ich das alles noch nicht. Damals warst du einfach nur ein junges Mädchen, das in Hogwarts demselben Haus angehörte wie ich und um das ich mich kümmern sollte, während unsere Eltern wichtige Dinge besprachen. Für sie waren wir noch immer Kinder, auch wenn ich bezweifelte, dass du jemals Kind gewesen warst.

Manche Menschen wirken, als wären sie bereits erwachsen auf diese Welt gekommen. Ich zähle mich dazu. Es gibt keinerlei Erinnerung, die mir von Tagen erzählt, an denen ich lachend mit meinen Eltern in unserem riesigen Garten herumtollte. Meine Kindheit hatte mich gelehrt, rasch erwachsen zu werden. Wenn ich in deine Augen sah, blickte mich etwas an, das mich einfach zweifeln ließ, dass du ein typisches kleines Mädchen gewesen warst, wie aus dem Bilderbuch. Vermutlich warst du bereits als Fünfjährige klug gewesen, hattest dich anderen gegenüber erhaben gefühlt und das zu Recht. In gewisser Weise waren wir uns ähnlich.

„Verzeihung, doch ich denke, wir dürften uns nicht allzu zu sagen haben.", erklärtest du mir in diesem Moment, griffst nach deinem Buch und verschwandest dahinter. Meine Wangen brannten wie Feuer und nun war ich mir sicher, dass wir niemals Freunde würden. Teenager, die mich brüskierten, hatten nicht gerade die besten Chancen bei mir. Aufzustehen und mit dem letzten Rest Würde aus der Bibliothek zu verschwinden, erschien mir die beste Fluchtmöglichkeit.

Es war Winter, als ich dich zum ersten Mal gezwungenermaßen bewusst wahrnahm. Es wurde Frühling und ich lernte dich langsam kennen.

­oOoOoOo

tbc.

Ich freu mich über Reviews! Eure Maia


	2. Teil Zwei

Ja, ich bin's mal wieder, mit einer kleinen, fünfteiligen Geschichte. Ich hoffe, ihr mögt sie. Ich freue mich immer über Reviews!

Disclaimer: Alle Personen und Orte des Harry-Potter-Universums gehören J.K.Rowling. Ich leihe sie mir nur aus und verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld. Mir gehört nur die Idee hierzu und ihre Umsetzung.

Summary: Er hasste sie, er beneidete sie, er war fasziniert von ihr- Lucius Malfoy beschreibt Bellatrix Black, wie er sie sieht.

Bemerkung: Vielleicht erscheint Lucius ein wenig schizophren, ein wenig zwiegespalten in seiner Meinung über Bellatrix- das hier ist nur eine Idee, wie die „Beziehung" der beiden aussehen könnte.

Widmung: Allen Lesern und diesmal Caro, die mir Postkarten aus Paris mitbringt. Tausend Dank schon mal im Voraus!

Danke an:

Kathy: Ja, ich war so frei und hab tatsächlich mal einen Tipp angenommen . Danke für's erste Review!

Mimim: Auch dir tausend Dank für's Review, ich hoffe, du magst die Fortsetzung!

Amy: Danke für die vielen Kommentare zu der Geschichte, ich hab dich ja regelrecht bombardiert mit den neuen Teilen…

Rubinonyx: Danke schön für dein liebes Review! Ich hoffe, der „Frühling" enttäuscht dich nicht.

Candy: Vielen lieben Dank für deinen tollen Kommentar! Und was Sirius/Bella angeht- die Entscheidung überlasse ich ganz euch. Es wird keine direkte Antwort auf deine Frage geben, schon allein deshalb nicht, weil Lucius sie nicht kennt. Von daher ist deiner Phantasie keine Grenze gesetzt.

Und nun viel Spaß beim „Frühling"!

Teil: 2/5

Lebensgeschichte

Teil Zwei- Frühling

Es war Frühling, als ich dich langsam kennen lernte. Ich hatte gelernt, in der Schule auf dich zu achten. Es fiel nicht weiter auf, nur ab und zu ein Nicken, ein Gruß, ein nachdenklicher Blick. Nichts, das darauf hindeutete, dass ich dich beobachtete. Ich selbst wäre der Letzte, der die große Frage beantworten könnte: Warum? Warum tat ich das alles? Ich weiß es selbst nicht, wusste es damals nicht und habe die Antwort über all die Jahre nicht gefunden.

Vielleicht war ich schlicht und ergreifend fasziniert. Nur ein paar Klassen unter mir wuchs eine neue Generation Schwarzmagier heran, mit dir als Vorbild. Deine Freunde bewunderten dich, dein illustrer Name öffnete dir Türen und dein Aussehen bescherte dir die Aufmerksamkeit vieler. Du suchtest die Aufmerksamkeit nicht, du wurdest von ihr gefunden. Das war mit das Erste, was ich feststellte. In Slytherin wurdest du bewundert, von den anderen Häusern gefürchtet und gehasst. Aber du wurdest wahrgenommen. Das war mehr, als viele aus dem Haus der Schlange von sich behaupten konnten.

In den Augen der Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws und Gryffindors verschmolzen die meisten von uns zu einer großen Masse, in der nur wenige sichtbar waren. Ich gehörte dazu, genau wie du. Man kannte unsere Namen, wusste, dass wir Slytherins waren und verband mit uns Schwarze Magie. Du hast es genossen, dein Cousin hasste es. Denn ihr trugt denselben Namen, dasselbe Blut floss in euren Adern und er konnte nicht verleugnen, dass auch er ein Teil der Familie Black war, so sehr er es auch versuchte.

Wie stolz du auf deinen Namen, deinen Stammbaum sein mochtest, ihn interessierte es nicht. Seine Mutter versuchte, es mit jugendlicher Rebellion zu erklären. Sie verbrachte Stunden damit, Briefe an meine und deine Mutter zu schreiben, um ihnen ihre ganz persönliche Theorie zu unterbreiten. Doch dein Cousin hatte seine Meinung bereits seit langem gebildet. Für ihn zählte nur das, was er selbst erreicht hatte. Und offenbar gehörte „geboren werden" nicht dazu.

„Du ziehst unseren guten Namen durch den Dreck!", hörte ich deine Stimme durch die leeren, dunklen Gänge schallen. Du hattest wie üblich nicht geschrieen, aber die Wände gaben selbst ein Zischen laut zurück. Zugegeben, ich war neugierig geworden. Ich blieb stehen, beobachtete die zwei Gruppen, die sich gegenüberstanden. In der Mitte du und er, dahinter eure jeweiligen Freunde. Potter, Lupin und dieser andere Junge auf seiner Seite, Snape, Rosier und Avery auf deiner.

„Welchen guten Namen?", fauchte Sirius Black zurück und ich konnte sehen, wie Lupin ihm einen besorgten Blick zuwarf. Offenbar kannte er das Temperament seines Freundes. Jeder in Hogwarts kannte es. Wir Slytherins spotteten gerne darüber, wobei wir geflissentlich dein eigenes, überschäumendes Temperament übersahen. Slytherin stand für kühle Logik, nicht für übermäßige Reaktionen aufgrund irgendwelcher Gefühle.

Die Mädchen aus Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff und natürlich Gryffindor schienen ihn zu mögen. Es war gerade sein hitziges Temperament, das ihm derart viele, bewundernde Blicke einbrachte. Woher ich das weiß? Ich beobachtete dich, bemerkte, wie viele Jungen dir hinterher schauten und so sehr es dir auch missfallen mochte: Ihr konntet nicht verleugnen, was euch vererbt worden war. Ihr wart euch so ähnlich, in vielerlei Hinsicht. Beide so stolz und doch auf unterschiedliche Art und Weise.

Es glich einem Naturereignis, wenn ihr aufeinander traft. Ähnlich einem Vulkanausbruch: Man weiß nicht, ob man wegrennen soll, weil die Gefahr so augenscheinlich ist. Oder soll man bleiben und weiterhin dem faszinierenden Schauspiel zusehen? Ihr pralltet aufeinander, Funken flogen und der Rest der Welt konnte nur hilflos daneben stehen. Ihr wurdet voneinander angezogen und zerbarstet dennoch beinahe in Scherben, sobald ihr euch näher kamt. Woher ich das weiß? Damals wusste ich es nicht, doch die Jahrzehnte haben ihre Spuren hinterlassen und manche Erinnerungen haben sich mir tiefer eingegraben, als ich dachte.

Gleichzeitig wurden eure Zauberstäbe erhoben und ich wusste, es war nun an der Zeit, einzugreifen. Obwohl ich es genossen hätte, wie Gryffindor eine Lektion erteilt bekam. Ja, so sicher war ich mir deiner Fähigkeiten und gleichzeitig hasste ich dich dafür. Hasste dich, weil du jung warst und besser als die meisten meines eigenen Jahrgangs. Um dich musste ich mir keine Sorgen machen, du warst mehr als fähig, auf dich selbst zu achten.

„Was geht hier vor sich?", brachte ich mich in euer kleines Gespräch, hauptsächlich bestehend aus unterdrücktem Gefluche und beeindruckenden Beleidigungen, mit ein und zwinkerte euch Slytherins zu. „Black!", wandte ich mich an ihn, „Black, Potter, Lupin, Pettigrew!" Sogar der Name des vierten Jungen war mir wieder eingefallen, als ich vor euch stand. „Schön, schön, schön. Was in Merlins Namen geht hier vor sich?"

„Black wollte Bella verhexen.", erklärte Snape und ich konnte nicht anders, als ihn irritiert anzusehen. Für die übrigen muss es seltsam gewirkt haben, doch ich erinnerte mich noch genau, wie du eines Nachmittags ausgerastet warst, weil dich irgendwer „Bella" genannt hatte. Und nun standest du da, mehr oder weniger ruhig, nur zitternd vor Wut auf deinen Cousin. Meine Augen wanderten von Severus zu dir und wieder zurück.

„Zehn Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor!", murmelte ich automatisch und bekam kaum mit, wie Potter und Lupin Black wegzogen, offenbar froh darüber, nicht noch mehr Punkte verloren zu haben. Wir Slytherins blieben stehen und ich bemerkte erstaunt, wie du dem Gryffindorquartett hinterher starrtest. War es der Hass auf deinen Cousin, der dich den Kopf nicht drehen, die Augen nicht abwenden ließ? Ich wusste es nicht. Ich konnte nicht lesen, was in deinem Blick geschrieben stand, denn du hieltest es geheim.

Severus' Räuspern brachte uns beide in die Gegenwart zurück. Du zucktest kurz zusammen, nicht, weil du dich erschrocken hattest, sondern weil es dich überraschte, dass sich ausgerechnet Severus bemerkbar machte, er, der sonst immer im Hintergrund verblasste und allmählich verschwand, während der Rest der Welt mit dir beschäftigt war. Ich nickte eurer Gruppe kurz und kühl zu, bevor ich im nächsten Gang verschwand und mich dort gegen die Wand lehnte.

Die Begegnung hatte mich aufgewühlt und ich konnte es mir nicht erklären. Du machtest mich rasend- nicht im leidenschaftlichen Sinne, sondern vielmehr baute sich in mir eine Abneigung auf, die ich nicht begreifen konnte. Je weniger ich dich mochte, desto mehr wollte ich über dich erfahren, versuchen, deinen Gedankengängen zu folgen und deine Gefühle zu ergründen, um dich einmal emotional zu erleben. Nicht wütend, nicht hassend, nicht beherrscht, nicht kühl.

Nein- Angst wollte ich sehen, Angst, Liebe, Vertrauen, Gefühle, die dich verletzlich und somit menschlich machten. Gefühle, die spontan kamen, die selbst du nicht beherrschen konntest. Sogar dein Temperament in Bezug auf deinen Cousin erschien einstudiert, geübt. Ich konnte und wollte nicht an diese perfekte Slytherin glauben, die alle in dir sahen. Denn in mir erblickten sie größtenteils dasselbe und ich wusste, dass tief in mir diese Gefühle verborgen waren, die bei dir ebenfalls nie an die Oberfläche kamen. Vielleicht fühlte ich mich bedroht, auf jeden Fall aber herausgefordert.

Vermutlich empfandest du es als Klischee, hättest du gewusst, was ich manchmal überlegte: Nämlich, dass Frauen emotionaler waren als Männer, mehr Gefühle hatten und sensibler, zerbrechlicher erschienen. Seltsamerweise erschienst auch du zerbrechlich, schlank und zierlich wie du warst, mit dieser elfenhaften Eleganz, dem blassen Gesicht, den hohen Wangenknochen und diesen riesigen, dunklen Augen, die einen stets direkt anblickten.

Du konntest alles sein- kleines Mädchen, das man beschützen will, kalte Kämpferin, kluge Schülerin- doch ich wusste nie, wer du wirklich warst. Nur manchmal, in Duellen mit deinem Cousin, flackerte dein Blick und etwas erschien in deinen Augen, das ich nicht kannte, nicht zuordnen konnte und das echt schien in dieser wirren Welt. Du warst so komplex, so durch und durch verschieden. In einer Sekunde dachte ich, ich hätte dich durchschaut und in der nächsten verhieltest du dich anders als jemals zuvor.

Ich konnte dich nicht erklären, konnte nicht die kleinen Gesten durchschauen und konnte mir nicht sämtliche Momente merken, in denen deine Augen funkelten und etwas in ihnen aufblitzte, das dich lebendig machte, lebendiger als zu irgendeiner anderen Zeit. Manchmal dachte ich, es wäre der Streit, der Nervenkitzel, der dich reizte und dich dazu brachte, dich anders zu fühlen. Manchmal dachte ich, es wäre der Ärger darüber, dass dein Cousin seinen Platz nicht einnehmen wollte, der ihm zugedacht war, seit seiner Geburt.

Und manchmal dachte ich, es wäre schlicht und ergreifend das Abenteuer Leben, das von deinen Augen Besitz ergriff und das sich nicht um das kühle Slytherinmädchen scherte, das du eigentlich warst. Dann überlegte ich, wie sicher du dir deinem Platz im Leben warst und ob du ihn nicht vielleicht erst finden musstest, egal wie erwachsen du bereits warst.

Du schienst aus lauter Gegensätzen zu bestehen, die ständig miteinander rangen und von denen keiner die Oberhand über dich zu gewinnen vermochte. Du vereintest so vieles in dir, dass es schwer war zu sagen, wer du warst. Woher ich das weiß? Ich mochte dich nicht und ich fürchtete dich in gewisser Weise. Und es ist stets besser, die zu kennen, die einem eventuell eines Tages gefährlich werden können.

Es war Frühling, als ich dich langsam kennen lernte. Es wurde Sommer und unsere Wege kreuzten sich erneut.


	3. Teil Drei

Ja, ich bin's mal wieder, mit einer kleinen, fünfteiligen Geschichte. Ich hoffe, ihr mögt sie. Ich freue mich immer über Reviews!

Disclaimer: Alle Personen und Orte des Harry-Potter-Universums gehören J.K.Rowling. Ich leihe sie mir nur aus und verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld. Mir gehört nur die Idee hierzu und ihre Umsetzung.

Summary: Er hasste sie, er beneidete sie, er war fasziniert von ihr- Lucius Malfoy beschreibt Bellatrix Black, wie er sie sieht.

Bemerkung: Vielleicht erscheint Lucius ein wenig schizophren, ein wenig zwiegespalten in seiner Meinung über Bellatrix- das hier ist nur eine Idee, wie die „Beziehung" der beiden aussehen könnte.

Widmung: Allen Lesern; ich wünsch euch viel Spaß!

Danke an:

Amy: Wie immer, vielen lieben Dank für deinen Kommi und Danke für's viele Vorlesen meiner Kapitel und für das Aufmerksammachen meiner „sie" und „du" Verwechslungen :o)! Hab dich lieb!

Avallyn Black: Tut mir Leid, so schnell, wie du wolltest, hab ich wohl nicht upgedatet- ich hab's ein wenig vergessen, sorry. Aber ich hoffe, du hast viel Spaß mit dem neuen Teil.

Kathy: Jetzt hast du ihn ja, den dritten Teil . Viel Freude damit und danke fürs Review.

Sarah: Danke schön, bist ein Schatz! Ich hoffe, dir gefällt der dritte Teil auch.

Rubinonyx: Auch dir ganz herzlichen Dank für den lieben Kommentar und viel Spaß im „Sommer". Und was den Titel des letzten Kapitels angeht- der bleibt vorerst mein Geheimnis.

Mimim: Ja, stimmt, allzu viel bekommt Lucius nicht mit. Eigentlich sollte das Ganze auch jemand anderes erzählen- aber die Geschichte hat ein Eigenleben entwickelt . Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!

Jacey: Ich hab mich sehr über dein Review gefreut, vielen lieben Dank! Ich hoffe, du magst die Fortsetzung auch so sehr, dass du mir ein Kommi schreibst.

Und nun: habt ganz viel Spaß im „Sommer"!

Teil: 3/5

Lebensgeschichte

Teil Drei- Sommer

Es war Sommer, als sich unsere Wege nach Jahren erneut kreuzten. Ich hatte die Schule längst beendet und seit einiger Zeit mein Studium begonnen, _Schwarzmagische Flüche_. Ich beschäftigte mich dafür vor allem mit der Geschichte der Schwarzen Magie, den Auswirkungen der Flüche, ihrer „Zusammenstellung" und ihren Gegenflüchen.

Obwohl ich Hogwarts verlassen hatte, war es schwierig, die Gedanken an dich abzuschütteln. Jeder von Severus' Briefen an mich, seinen älteren Freund aus Kindertagen, war gefüllt mit Sätzen über dich, sogar mein Vater erwähnte dich in seinen Briefen und erzählte, wie überaus intelligent die älteste Blacktochter war, was für eine Zierde für ihre Familie und für ganz Slytherin, immerhin war sie bei ihrem Abschluss eine der Jahrgangsbesten gewesen. Als er erwähnte, dass ich mich mit deiner jüngsten Schwester verloben sollte, reagierte ich überrascht.

Ich hatte nur selten daran gedacht, dass es nicht nur dich, deinen missratenen Cousin und deine etwas missratene Schwester gab, sondern noch einen zweiten Cousin und eine dritte Schwester, beide in Slytherin, beide gut erzogen und beide, so schien es mir, unauffällig, in eurem Schatten. Und dieses Mädchen sollte ich eines Tages heiraten, somit zu deinem Schwager werden und dich womöglich bei Familientreffen sehen.

Doch das nächste Mal, dass ich dich traf, trugst du ein langes, schwarzes Kleid unter einem dunkelroten Mantel und deine Haare fielen dir offen ins Gesicht. Ich war ruckartig stehen geblieben, als ich dich bemerkt hatte, schließlich warst du ja vollkommen unerwartet aufgeraucht. Langsam ging ich zu meinem Platz und wandte mich an meinen Nachbarn, McNair. „Was macht die Kleine hier?", wollte ich wissen und deutete mit dem Kopf auf dich.

Es war eines dieser ersten Todessertreffen, als der Dunkle Lord noch unbekannt war und langsam begann, Hexen und Zauberer um sich zu versammeln, die der gleichen Meinung bezüglich Schlammblütern und Muggel waren wie er. Ich gehörte dazu, seit dem zweiten Treffen. Mein Vater hatte mich mit dorthin genommen, so wie viele andere Söhne in meinem Alter ebenfalls zum Dunklen Lord berufen wurden.

Und nun sah ich dich zwischen zwei jungen Männern mit dunklen Haaren sitzen und ich wusste, wie du hierher kamst. Ganz offenbar unterstützte deine eigene Familie die Idee des Dunklen Lords ebenso sehr wie die Familie Snape. Beides wunderte mich nicht und ich nickte Severus langsam zu, während mir McNair mit leiser Stimme antwortete, um nicht die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf uns zu lenken.

„Er weiht heute Nacht neue Todesser.", berichtete er mir. „Die dort drüben sind drei der Anwärter. Das Mädchen und der junge Snape haben letztes Jahr die Schule abgeschlossen, der kleine Black vor ein paar Monaten." Ich nickte, um ihm das Wort abzuschneiden. Mich interessierte nicht, wann ihr Hogwarts verlassen hattet, mich interessierte nur, wie ihr euch fühlen würdet, nachdem Er euch zu seinen Anhängern erhoben hätte.

Meine eigene Einweihung zog vor meinem Inneren Auge vorbei, ich erinnerte mich noch an jedes winzige Detail und vor allem erinnerte ich mich daran, wie ich gezittert hatte, innerlich und auch körperlich, als ich vor Ihm gekniet und Ihm Treue geschworen hatte. „Es ist gut, dass du Angst hast, denn Angst bedeutet Respekt und Respekt bedeutet Loyalität.", hörte ich Seine Stimme und ich fragte mich, ob er euch dasselbe sagen würde.

Und ich überlegte, wie ihr euch fühlen würdet- ausgeliefert, allein, auf euch selbst gestellt? Würdet ihr jemals wagen, Ihn zu verraten? Würdet ihr euch vor Ihm noch eure Selbstsicherheit bewahren können, euer perfekt eingeübtes Auftreten? Ganz langsam merkte ich, wie ich begann zu zittern. Nein, keine Angst diesmal- Vorfreude. Ich wartete auf den Augenblick, an dem du nach vorne treten würdest und einmal im Leben die Situation nicht kontrollieren konntest.

Nenn es sadistisch, nenn es bestialisch- es kümmert mich nicht. Ich wollte erleben, dass auch du nur ein Mensch warst, dass du vor Ihm so wurdest wie alle anderen zuvor. Dass du unter Tränen schwören würdest, Ihm niemals die Treue zu brechen. Dass du verändert wärst, wenn du zurück zu deinem Platz gehen würdest. Dass du einmal in deinem Leben wärst wie alle anderen und nichts Besonderes.

Plötzlich wurde es dunkel um uns herum und ich senkte den Kopf. Seine Präsenz war deutlich zu spüren und ich konnte aus den Augenwinkeln heraus erkennen, wie Er langsam nach vorne schritt, vor seinem erhobenen Platz stehen blieb und uns mit einer Handbewegung deutete, die Köpfe wieder zu heben. Ich verkrampfte mich leicht und im Schutze meines wallenden Umhangs konnte ich meine Arme um meinen Körper schlingen ohne aufzufallen.

„Heute sitzen unter uns einige, die sich uns anschließen wollen.", begann Er Seine Rede und ich zuckte in der Dunkelheit zusammen. Obwohl meine Einweihung bereits Monate zurücklag, hatte ich mich noch längst nicht an Ihn gewöhnt. Alles in mir schrie und ich verwandelte mich zurück in den kleinen Jungen, der ich einmal gewesen war. Vor Ihm fühlte ich mich klein und unbedeutend und ich wusste, dass es meinen Nachbarn genauso ging. Selbst mein Vater empfand so und die übrigen Erwachsenen ebenfalls.

Unser Respekt, wie ich es nannte, einte uns und ich weigerte mich, mir vorzustellen, dass es bei dir anders werden würde. Du würdest dich Seiner Wirkung nicht entziehen können, redete ich mir ein, während ich mich bemühte, gleichzeitig Ihm zu lauschen. Doch wie von selbst wanderten meine Augen zurück zu euch dreien, beobachteten, wie sich die zwei Jungen zurück in den Schatten lehnten und du deinen Kopf noch etwas höher hobst, entschlossen, dir deinen Stolz zu bewahren.

Seine Worte flossen an mir vorüber, so schnell, schien es mir, dass es unmöglich war, sie aufzufangen und in Gedanken zu wiederholen. Ich saß in meiner Ecke, etwas abgeschirmt von der großen Menge, und meine ganze Welt bestand nur noch aus deinen riesigen, dunklen Augen, die so kühl und geradezu anmaßend auf die Personen um dich herum schauten, deutlich machten, dass du dich ihnen überlegen fühltest. Und ich überlegte, wie lange du wohl noch Bellatrix Black sein würdest.

Als ich von Ihm zurückkam, war ich ein anderer geworden. Erwachsener, nannte es mein Vater, reifer, meine Mutter. Ich wusste, ich hatte schlichtweg meine Kindheit „vergessen", hatte verlernt, wie ein Kind zu denken und zu handeln. Stattdessen war die Maske des kalten, berechnenden Slytherins zur Realität geworden. Gefühle wurden verdrängt, sie bestanden nur noch tief unter der Oberfläche, gut verschlossen in meinem Herz aus Stein.

Ich wünschte diesen Zustand niemandem und dennoch verstärkte sich meine Gänsehaut bei dem Gedanken daran, wie du wohl damit umgehen würdest. Ob sich deine Augen verändern würden. Vielleicht würden sie ihren Glanz verlieren, vielleicht vor Kälte strahlen, wie harte, geschliffene Diamanten? Ob du es glaubst oder nicht- als du aufstandest, kehrten meine Gefühle für den Bruchteil eines Augenblicks zurück.

Irgendetwas in mir- die Muggel nennen es Gewissen- fragte sich entsetzt, was aus mir geworden war, zu welchem Monster sie gemacht hatten, ohne dass ich etwas dagegen getan hatte. Verschwommen überlegte ich, warum ich dich so wenig leiden konnte, fast schon hasste… dann knietest du vor Ihm nieder und ein befriedigtes Lächeln bemächtigte sich meines Gesichtes und ich muss furchterregend gewirkt haben, denn sogar McNair wich ein paar Zentimeter zurück.

Unwillkürlich hielt ich beinahe den Atem an, verfolgte jede deiner Bewegungen und blendete alles andere aus. Ich bemerkte jedes noch so kleine, unwichtige Detail, sah die Falten, die dein Kleid warf, deine langen schwarzen Haaren, die sich fächerförmig auf deinen Schultern ausbreiteten und bis zur Mitte deines schmalen Rückens reichten. Es geht einfach nicht, dachte ich hilflos. Es geht nicht, dass jemand, der so zerbrechlich wirkt, so stark sein kann.

Mein logisch denkender Slytherinverstand murmelte mir dasselbe zu. Während alle Todesser um mich herum wie gebannt nach vorne schauten, wartete ich, genau wie sie und doch viel sehnsüchtiger, auf das leise, überraschte Keuchen, wenn Er dir das Mal übertrug, auf das Zittern deines Körpers, wenn Er dir einen Schnitt versetzte und du Ihm bei deinem eigenen Blut Treue schwören würdest. Die Sekunden verstrichen und ich konnte nur Seine Hand erkennen, die- scheinbar federleicht und ohne jeden Druck- auf deinen Schultern ruhte.

Du drehtest dich, nur ein wenig, und schon erblickte ich dein Profil. Mein Lächeln vertiefte sich, siegesgewiss und verschwand im nächsten Augenblick: Seine Hand bewegte sich nach vorne, strich über deine Wange und ich sah dich lächeln, noch bevor ich das erste Tuscheln vernahm und kurz die Augen schloss. Ich begriff es nicht, begriff nichts und die ganze Situation erschien mir unwirklich, wie ein Traum, ein böser Traum, in dem du erneut triumphiertest.

Ich öffnete meine Augen erneut, gerade, als du dich elfengleich erhobst und mit leichten Schritten auf deinen Platz zurückgingst. Die Blicke aller folgten dir und ich konnte mich ihnen nur anschließen, starrte dich unverwandt an, während dein Cousin langsam und zögernd nach vorne schritt, merklich nervös, aus Respekt vor Ihm und da ihm keiner auch nur die geringste Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Denn die erhieltest du, wie bereits die ganzen siebzehn, achtzehn Jahre deines Lebens über.

Für einen kurzen Moment konnte ich das Gesicht des Jungen sehen, das Flackern seiner Augen, die geröteten Wangen, die zusammengepressten Lippen und ich empfand Mitleid. Kein Gefühl, mit dem ich sonderlich vertraut war, aber er löste es in mir aus und gleichzeitig steigerte es meinen Hass auf dich. Du zogst so viel Aufmerksamkeit auf dich, dass kein Platz blieb für andere, ganz wohlerzogene Mitglieder der Familie Black.

Du hattest deinen Zauber längst über sie geworfen, sie mit deinem Lächeln für dich eingenommen und nicht einmal ich war davon verschont geblieben. Denn obwohl ich dich hasste, kam ich nicht los von dir. Obwohl ich dir nichts Gutes wünschte, verblüfftest du mich stets aufs Neue und erhobst dich selbst nach schlimmsten Erfahrungen immer wieder beeindruckend, immer wieder als wahre Prinzessin der Slytherins, anstatt geläutert auf dem Boden zu liegen und zu verzweifeln.

Ich sah deine Augen, als du von Ihm zurückkamst. Und ich wusste, ich hatte verloren. Du warst die Erste und Einzige, die Er auf diese Art und Weise behandelt hatte. Du hattest nicht das gleiche durchlebt wie ich und dennoch schienen wir den anderen Todessern ebenbürtig, da wir beide das Mal trugen. Tief in mir ahnte ich bereits, dass du mir überlegen warst und ich dich deshalb so sehr hasste.

Es war Sommer, als sich unsere Wege nach Jahren erneut kreuzten. Es wurde Herbst und ich erkannte dich kaum wieder.


	4. Teil Vier

Ja, ich bin's mal wieder, mit einer kleinen, fünfteiligen Geschichte. Ich hoffe, ihr mögt sie. Ich freue mich immer über Reviews!

Disclaimer: Alle Personen und Orte des Harry-Potter-Universums gehören J.K.Rowling. Ich leihe sie mir nur aus und verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld. Mir gehört nur die Idee hierzu und ihre Umsetzung.

Summary: Er hasste sie, er beneidete sie, er war fasziniert von ihr- Lucius Malfoy beschreibt Bellatrix Black, wie er sie sieht.

Bemerkung: Vielleicht erscheint Lucius ein wenig schizophren, ein wenig zwiegespalten in seiner Meinung über Bellatrix- das hier ist nur eine Idee, wie die „Beziehung" der beiden aussehen könnte.

Widmung: Allen Lesern; ich wünsch euch viel Spaß!

Danke an: 

Candy222: Macht doch nichts, dass du vergessen hast zu reviewen. Dafür hab ich vergessen, euch Teil Vier online zu stellen… Sorry.

Amy: Danke schön für dein liebes Review!

Avallyn Black: Ganz ruhig, bald ist die Story ja zu Ende, dann sind hoffentlich keine Fragen mehr da .

Anmerkung zu diesem Kapitel: Mit diesem Teil ist Schluss der Lucius-Bella-Geschichte. Das letzte Kapitel wird aus einer anderen Sicht geschildert sein und so, wie der „Herbst" endet, dürfte auch mehr oder weniger klar sein, dass es für Lucius irgendwo ein Ende ist. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Lebensgeschichte

Teil Vier- Herbst

Es war Herbst, als ich dich kaum wieder erkannte, obwohl ich immer gedacht hatte, dass so etwas nie passieren könnte. Viele Jahre waren vergangen, ich war längst mit deiner jüngsten Schwester verheiratet, Voldemort war vernichtet worden und wieder auferstanden. Ich hatte ihn verraten- mehr oder weniger- du warst ihm treu geblieben. Dafür hatten sie dich nach Askaban gebracht, genau wie deinen Mann und einige andere Todesser.

Askaban, der Hort der Verzweiflung. Dort hatte auch dein Cousin unzählige Jahre seines Lebens verbracht, unschuldig, wie ich vor langem erfahren hatte, denn Pettigrew konnte es nicht lassen, sich damit zu brüsten. Vielleicht hatte er gehofft, vor Ihm besser dazustehen, wenn er nur oft genug seine Geschichte erzählte. Ich erzählte kaum etwas, und hatte dennoch das Gefühl, vor Ihm ebenso nichtig zu sein wie dieser Verräter.

Doch niemand war höhergestellt als du. Dich hatte Er auf eine Art Podest gestellt, dich liebte Er, falls Er zu so einer Gefühlsregung fähig war. Du hattest Ihm die Stirn geboten, Ihn beeindruckt und gleichermaßen amüsiert. Du hattest deinen Stolz selbst Ihm gegenüber behalten und warst somit erneut etwas Besonderes unter uns, denn wir anderen krochen vor Ihm im Staub, ohne damit auch nur ansatzweise das zu erreichen, was du mit deiner Arroganz ohne weiteres vermocht hattest.

Mittlerweile warst du wieder frei und ich war zwischenzeitlich in Askaban gewesen. Jedoch entsprach mein Askaban nicht dem deinem. Die Dementoren unterstützen Ihn längst und so wartete in Askaban weder Wahnsinn noch Verzweiflung auf mich. Ich lebte lediglich für eine kleine Weile in einem kalten Gebäude ohne jeglichen Luxus, ganz zu schweigen von annehmbarem Essen. Dir gegenüber würde ich es nie erwähnen- mich verlangt es nicht danach, das spöttische Funkeln in deinen Augen zu sehen und zu wissen, dass es für mich bestimmt ist.

Du lebtest bereits seit einiger Zeit wieder in „unserer" Welt, als wir uns zum ersten Mal seit Jahren wieder trafen. Ich weiß nicht, was ich mir davon versprochen hatte, vielleicht, dass dich die Jahre in Askaban gebrochen hatten, ich weiß es nicht. Ich begegnete dir erst später, als der drohende Schatten deines Gefängnisses nicht mehr über dir ragte. Alles, was ich weiß, weiß ich aus Erzählungen und teilweise kann ich es mir auch denken.

Ich war dabei, weißt du? Ich war dabei, als Er eine Lobesrede hielt, auf dich und alle anderen, die für Ihn nach Askaban gegangen waren. Ihr wart Seine wahren Kämpfer, erklärte Er und ich konnte den Seitenhieb kaum ertragen. Ich hatte gelogen, um meinen guten Draht zum Ministerium nicht zu verlieren. Eine Verbindung, die Ihm zu gute kam, nur einige Monate später. Und ich erhielt nichts dafür. Schließlich war ich Ihm nicht treu geblieben und im schlimmsten Zauberergefängnis Britanniens gelandet.

Es verging kaum ein Treffen, bei dem Er uns nicht darauf hinwies. Lob für euch und Tadel für uns, das stand groß auf der Tagesordnung, gleich neben der Vernichtung Harry Potters. Wir bemühten uns nach Kräften, Ihn vergessen zu lassen, was geschehen war, wir waren loyaler denn je, doch Er schien es nicht einmal zu bemerken. Für Ihn war es vollkommen normal, wie wir uns verhielten, schließlich schuldeten wir Ihm unsere Treue.

Dann erfuhr ich aus der Zeitung, dass einige Todesser aus Askaban ausgebrochen waren und dass du eine von ihnen warst. Es überraschte mich nicht. Wenn Er die Dementoren dazu gebracht hatte, dass sie Ihn unterstützten, dann hätte ich beinahe darauf gewettet, dass du eine der Ersten warst, die frei kamen. Die Bevölkerung hatte dich jedenfalls ebenso wenig vergessen wie ich dich. Deine Grausamkeit war berühmt-berüchtigt und ich hatte mich, selbst nach all den Jahren, nicht vom Mythos Bellatrix lossagen können.

Es war nicht viel übrig von deiner Familie, aber bedeutete dir das überhaupt etwas? Deine Eltern waren längst tot, deine Tante und dein Onkel ebenfalls, genau wie ihr jüngster Sohn. Selbst deine jüngeren Schwestern hatten dich vergessen, Bella, hatten ohne dich weitergelebt. Andromeda schon längst, sie hattest du verloren, als sie sich gegen euch und für ihren Ehemann entschied. Und Narcissa war erwachsen geworden.

Wer wäre die Slytherinprinzessin ohne ihr Gefolge? Den ganzen Tag lang beschäftigte mich diese Frage, nachdem ich beim Frühstück in der Zeitung von eurem, deinem Ausbruch gelesen hatte. Ich war versucht zu triumphieren, bis mir aufging, dass du dein Gefolge längst nicht mehr nötig hattest. Du warst Seine loyalste Kämpferin, eine Legende, die kleine Kinder erzählt bekamen, wenn ihre Eltern ihnen erklären wollten, wie grausam Menschen sein konnten.

Noch heute frage ich mich, was du wohl verspürtest, als du die Longbottoms langsam quältest, sie im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes um den Verstand brachtest. Hatte es dir Spaß gemacht, zuzusehen, wie sie allmählich zerbrachen? Wie diese Menschen, von den Todessern als fähige Auroren gefürchtet, zu menschlichen Wracks wurden, kaum in der Lage, etwas selbstständig zu tun? Du hast viel gelernt in Slytherin und manchmal rätsele ich, wer dein Lehrmeister war.

Womöglich Er? Oder kam einfach der Wahnsinn, angeblich erblich in deiner Familie, bei dir etwas früher als üblich zum Vorschein? Seit der Schule hattest du deine Grausamkeit jedenfalls perfektioniert und es schien, als hättest du Spaß daran. Früher, bei deinen Duellen, lachtest du- lachst du auch, wenn du Menschen zu Tode folterst? Ich weiß es nicht, Bella, ich habe verlernt, dich zu beobachten. Zu viele Jahre warst du in Askaban, in denen du dich verändern konntest, ohne dass ich es bemerkt hätte.

Sadismus ist etwas, das alle Todesser vereint, ich schließe mich da nicht aus. Warum nur stört es mich bei dir mehr als bei anderen? Vielleicht, weil ich noch immer ab und zu, in schwachen Momenten, das Mädchen vor mir sehe, das in der Bibliothek vor mir saß, klein und geradezu verloren in dem riesigen Sessel und dann fällt es mir schwer zu glauben, dass die Kleine von damals derart erwachsen geworden ist.

Das Bild ändert sich, es ist Sommer und du kniest vor Ihm, ich betrachte wieder deinen schmalen Rücken, sehe als Nächstes deinen hochmütigen Blick, als du von Ihm zurückkommst. Der Hass bricht über mich herein und ich höre auf darüber nachzudenken, wer die Frau ist, die aus Askaban geflohen ist. Bist das du, Bella, oder wer ist es? Seit Monaten bist du nun bereits wieder frei und erst heute sollen wir aufeinandertreffen.

Severus kommt mir entgegen, mit finsterem Gesichtsausdruck, alles wie immer. Er nickt mir kurz zu, spricht kein Wort und warum erinnere ich mich ausgerechnet jetzt an diesen Frühlingstag in Hogwarts, als ich zum ersten Mal hörte, wie er dich „Bella" nannte? Ihr wart befreundet und ich habe mich stets gefragt, was für eine Beziehung das wohl gewesen sein mag. Du, die sich nie jemandem öffnete und er, der nie etwas zu erzählen hatte.

Severus geht vorüber und mit ihm gehen meine Fragen. Wie von selbst hebt sich meine Hand und ich klopfe an die schwere Eichentür, hinter der Er wartet und, wie ich weiß, auch du. Ich zögere, nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, doch es reicht, um mich wahnsinnig zu machen, denn ich bin mir bewusst, dass ich deinetwegen zögere. Ich habe Geschichten gehört, so viele, und diejenigen, die die Wahrheit kennen, schweigen bewusst.

Schließlich trete ich ein, verbeuge mich vor Ihm und erhalte die Erlaubnis, mich zu setzen, Ihm gegenüber. Dich kann ich kaum erkennen, du sitzt in einer dunklen Ecke, gehüllt in einen dunklen Umhang und mit starrem Blick aus dem Fenster. Deine Haare hängen dir ins Gesicht und ich kann den Ausdruck nicht erkennen, der darauf herrscht. Bin ich meinem Ziel nahe, frage ich mich? Sehe ich nun Emotionen an dir oder kann ich dich getrost bis an mein Lebensende hassen?

Ich kenne mich selbst nicht mehr, wie will ich da dich verstehen? Ich höre die Worte kaum, die Er zu mir spricht- irgendetwas über einen Kampf im Ministerium und einen seltsamen Schleier, in den jemand gefallen ist. Warum erzählt Er mir das? Er hat dich zurück, wozu braucht Er uns noch? Einzig die Erwähnung eines Namens bringt mich zurück zu Ihm, bevor es auffällt, dass ich mit meinen Gedanken woanders verweile.

„Sirius Black.", verkündet Er und nun starre ich Ihn unverhohlen an. „Bitte?", bringe ich hervor und Er wiederholt, was er gesagt hat. „Bellatrix hat ihn geschockt und er ist in den Schleier gefallen." Ich nicke, langsam, und wende den Blick ab, sehe zu dir, versuche, etwas zu erkennen und es ist, als wolltest du mir diesen einen Wunsch erfüllen, denn du drehst den Kopf und schaust mich an, schaust mir direkt ins Gesicht.

Und als ich in deine stumpfen Augen blicke, sehe ich zum ersten Mal seltsam klar. Dein ganzes Leben war geprägt von Gegensätzen, du wurdest niemals von allen bewundert, es gab immer jemanden, der dagegen sprach, sich dir widersetzte. In deiner Schulzeit waren es vor allem die Gryffindors gewesen, später der Teil der magischen Gesellschaft, der mit Ihm nichts zu tun haben wollte. Du hattest es nie mitbekommen, hattest immer nur die „Sonnenseiten" deines dunklen Lebens mitbekommen und doch war genau dieses Leben von einer Konstante begleitet gewesen.

Einer Konstante, die dich niemals losgelassen hatte, die dich dennoch geliebt, gefürchtet, gehasst und angebetet hatte. Einer Konstante, die dein Gegengewicht bildete, Schwarz und Weiß, die zwei Seiten einer Münze. Untrennbar miteinander verbunden. Dachtest du. Bis zu jenem Tag vor ein paar Monaten. Als du dein Gegenstück verlorst und dein Leben aus dem Gleichgewicht geriet. Ja, Bellatrix, du hast dein Pendant umgebracht und nun bringt es dich um.

Und ich kann nicht einmal triumphieren. Ich bin zu spät, alle Emotionen sind aus deinen Augen gewichen, aus deinem ganzen Leben. Dort scheint nur noch Platz zu sein für unstillbare Trauer und heimliche Verzweiflung. Doch ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe dich vor über dreißig Jahren das erste Mal gesehen, dich jahrzehntelang gehasst und nun stelle ich fest, dass ich dich nicht kenne. Ich kenne die gebrochene Frau nicht, die dort am Fenster sitzt und mit stumpfen Augen zu mir herüberschaut.

Ich kann dich nicht einmal mehr hassen.


	5. Teil Fünf

Ja, ich bin's mal wieder, mit einer kleinen, fünfteiligen Geschichte. Ich hoffe, ihr mögt sie. Ich freue mich immer über Reviews!

Disclaimer: Alle Personen und Orte des Harry-Potter-Universums gehören J.K.Rowling. Ich leihe sie mir nur aus und verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld. Mir gehört nur die Idee hierzu und ihre Umsetzung.

Summary: Er hasste sie, er beneidete sie, er war fasziniert von ihr- Lucius Malfoy beschreibt Bellatrix Black, wie er sie sieht.

Bemerkung: Vielleicht erscheint Lucius ein wenig schizophren, ein wenig zwiegespalten in seiner Meinung über Bellatrix- das hier ist nur eine Idee, wie die „Beziehung" der beiden aussehen könnte.

Bemerkung zu dem Kapitel: So, es geht zu Ende: Das hier ist der fünfte und letzte Teil von „Lebensgeschichte", er wird _nicht _von Lucius erzählt, sondern von der Person, die ich ursprünglich die gesamte Geschichte hatte erzählen lassen wollen (Guter Gott, was für ein Satz, bitte verzeiht mir ). Dann wurde es aber plötzlich Lucius und nun hab ich zumindest beim Epilog mal die Sichtweise verändert. Ihr erratet sicher ganz schnell, wer der Erzähler ist. Jedenfalls hoffe ich, der letzte Teil gefällt euch auch und das Ende findet Gnade in euren Augen.

Für alle, die den Schluss vielleicht nicht verstehen sollten, schon mal jetzt ein kleiner Hinweis: _„Bellatrix"_ ist auch ein lateinisches Wort...

Widmung: Allen Lesern; ich wünsch euch viel Spaß!

Danke an:

Rubinonyx: So viele Komplimente, hoffentlich enttäusche ich dich nicht mit diesem Kapitel… Jedenfalls vielen Dank für's Lesen und ich freue mich, wenn es dir gefallen hat.

Knuddelmuff: Tut mir Leid, ich hab dich doch ganz schön warten lassen mit dem neuen Kapitel, aber es war wie immer: Ich hab das Hochladen einfach vergessen. Nun viel Spaß und Danke schön für den lieben Kommentar.

Sweet Gwendolyne: Auch dir: es tut mir sehr Leid, dass das neue Kapitel nicht früher erschienen ist. Getippt war es schon lange und hat dann auf meinem Computer vor sich hingeschlummert… Aber jetzt ist es ja da!

Echidna Drake: Dich hab ich ja lange nicht gesehen! Umso mehr freut es mich da, dass dir meine kleine Geschichte gefällt! Dass ich einen Denkfehler drin hab, hab ich nun auch gemerkt… So kommt das eben, wenn man Harry Potter 5 noch nicht so verinnerlicht hat wie die anderen Bände. Ich hoffe, du magst den Schluss dennoch.

Amy: Nein, nein, du bringst nichts durcheinander, ich war das und hab einen Logikfehler eingebaut, den ihr Leser hoffentlich alle großzügig ignoriert. Ich wünsch dir viel Spaß mit dem letzten Kapitel und sag' Danke für die lieben Kommentare.

Leaky: Danke schön, Kathy, und auch dir viel Spaß mit einem der Kapitel, die du noch nicht kennst .

Avallyn Black: Danke schön! Ich hoffe, du liest meinen letzten Teil auch noch…

BlackishBlood: Nun, für alle Sirius/Bella-Fans gibt's heute ein klein wenig mehr als im letzten Teil. Hoffentlich gefällt dir das Kapitel.

Und nun viel Spaß mit dem letzten Teil der „Lebensgeschichte", viel Spaß mit der „Eiszeit", eure Maia.

Teil: 5/5

Lebensgeschichte

Teil Fünf- Eiszeit

Ich erinnere mich noch heute an meinen ersten Schultag in Hogwarts. Ich hatte unendlich viele Geschichten gehört, über die vier Gründer, über jeden einzelnen von ihnen, über Salazar Slytherin, verehrt, verachtet und gefürchtet. Ich wusste, dass meine Familie seit Jahrhunderten größtenteils seinem Haus angehört hatte und dennoch gab es eine Stimme in mir, die mir beständig zuflüsterte, ob ich wohl ebenso in die Schlangengrube käme, wie es die Gryffindors auszudrücken pflegten.

Meine Mutter hatte mich zum Hogwarts-Express gebracht, nervös wie ich war, war ich durch die Barriere gerannt und dahinter gleich mit einem der älteren Schüler zusammengeprallt- Hufflepuff, wie ich an seiner Krawatte und dem Wappen auf seinem Umhang erkennen konnte. Man war stolz auf das Haus, dem man zugeordnet wurde- ein Satz, den ich in meiner Kindheit immer wieder gehört hatte, vor allem von meinem Vater.

Er war ein Slytherin, selbstverständlich. Meine Mum war eine Ravenclaw, ihre Familie hatte sich bereits seit Urzeiten in Ravenclaw und Slytherin gesplittert. Großer Geist und das wohlige Gefühl der Macht. Alle waren sich sicher, dass ich eine Schlange werden würde. Und so schien es nur natürlich, dass ich in einem Abteil mit anderen Anwärtern auf silbergrüne Krawatten und Schlangenwappen fuhr.

Du saßest mir gegenüber. Du warst nur ein wenig kleiner als ich, schlank, mit langen schwarzen Haaren und dunklen Augen. Ich hatte gelernt, aus Gesichtern die Namen ihrer Träger zu erraten, doch bei dir war es nicht nötig. Alles an dir schrie regelrecht „Black! Ich bin eine Black!" und wer, wie meine Mutter, Zeitschriften las, in denen über gewissen Artikeln das Gesicht von Belladonna Black, deiner Mutter, erschien, der erkannte dich auf den ersten Blick.

Du lächeltest mir kurz zu und für einen kurzen Moment verschwand die Arroganz aus deiner Haltung. Du warst nur noch ein kleines Mädchen, das mit seinem Charme alle verzauberte. Ein Trugbild, wie ich bereits damals ahnte. Aber ich mochte dich und du hattest beschlossen, dich mit mir anzufreunden. Ich weiß bis heute nicht, weshalb. Warum ich, wenn halb Slytherin sich um deine Gunst bemühte? Irgendwann im Laufe der Zeit erwähntest du mir gegenüber etwas von einem „ehrlichen Gesicht".

Ich begriff es nur langsam. Aber die Auseinandersetzungen mit deinem Cousin halfen mir dabei. Ohne dass du es mir sagtest, wusste ich, dass er für dich das ehrlichste aller Gesichter war. Er hatte keinerlei Achtung vor dir und sagte dir frei heraus, was er von dir hielt- meistens nichts Gutes, denn seine Überzeugungen entsprachen den deinen nicht im Geringsten. Ich sagte dir nie etwas Derartiges. Ich sprach überhaupt nicht viel.

„Ein Blick in deine Augen genügt für mich.", erklärtest du mir einmal mit einem Achselzucken und ich ließ es dabei bewenden. Wir verstanden uns eben. Du musstest nichts erzählen und ich musste dir meine Meinung nicht näher erläutern, du kanntest sie ohnehin schon. Unsere Freundschaft war Slytherinartig, was auch sonst? Viele verstanden sie nicht und es kümmerte mich nicht im Geringsten. Freundschaft muss man nicht verstehen- sie ist einfach da.

Ich kannte dich im Laufe der Zeit immer besser. Ich begann zu ahnen, wie du in bestimmten Situationen reagieren würdest. Ich sah, wie deine Augen dunkler wurden, wann immer du auf Sirius trafst. Und ich zog meine eigenen Schlüsse daraus. Ich habe dich nie nach ihm gefragt und du hättest mir nie geantwortet. Ich kannte die Wahrheit und du wusstest es.

Vielleicht hätte es dich erleichtert, mit jemandem zu reden, meint ihr? Doch dann hättest du das Unaussprechliche aussprechen müssen und damit wäre es unweigerlich Wirklichkeit geworden. Gedanken kann man verdrängen. Worte weniger. Es genügte dir, dass ich wusste, wie sehr du dein Gegenstück brauchte. Es genügte dir, dass ich halbwegs verstand und dich nicht verachtete für etwas, das dir andere als Schwäche ausgelegt hätten.

Ich glaube auch heute noch, dass du deine Gefühle selbst nicht genau einschätzen konnte und kann. Du hat das Wort „Liebe" in Bezug auf ihn nie benutzt. Wenn du jemanden bereits dein Leben lang kennst- wann weißt du, ob du ihn liebst oder einfach nur nicht ohne ihn sein kannst? Ihm gegenüber warst du stets das kleine Mädchen von früher, das sich ewig mit ihm streiten wollte, um alles und jeden, manchmal nur aus Prinzip und der lieben Gewohnheit willen, wenn euch kein Grund einfiel.

Es waren schlicht und ergreifend Rituale aus deiner Kindheit, denen ihr auch in der Schulzeit noch nachhingt und die du schmerzlich vermisstest, weil sie dir früher auf eine verquere Art und Weise Geborgenheit geschenkt hatten. Zu viele Veränderungen mochtest du nicht, vielleicht hattest du sogar Angst davor, doch davon weiß ich nichts.

Du absolviertest die sieben Jahre in Hogwarts als unsere ungekrönte Prinzessin. Deine Noten waren hervorragend, dein Benehmen meist tadellos und deine Freunde entstammten der gleichen Gesellschaftsschicht wie du. Du orientiertest dich nur selten an anderen- wir folgten vielmehr deinem Beispiel. Es gab nicht viele, deren Willen du dich beugtest. Deine Eltern waren zwei davon.

Sie unterstützten, genau wie meine Eltern, die Ideen des Dunklen Lords und waren begeistert von seinen Visionen. So kam es auch, dass du, dein jüngerer Cousin Regulus und ich in dem Sommer nach deinem und meinem Schulabschluss zu Todesser wurden. Damals verblüfftest du wohl alle, als du selbstbewusst und stolz von Ihm zurückkamst. Mich nicht. Seit sieben Jahren beinahe alles von jemandem zu wissen- so etwas prägt.

Ich kannte dich als „Bella" und ich kannte dich als Ikone aller Slytherins. Du warst ihr Heiligenbild und das sämtlicher Familien, die der deinen ähnelten. Du warst für sie unantastbar, verkörpertest sämtliche Idealvorstellungen und niemand wagte auch nur, an der Oberfläche zu kratzen, aus Angst vor dem, was sich darunter verbarg. Sie wollten nicht sehen, dass du vielleicht gar nicht die warst, für die dich alle hielten.

Aber du warst es, du warst es durch und durch, dennoch mit kleinen Fehlern, wie sie bei Menschen üblich sind. Du mochtest es nicht, wenn etwas aus dem Ruder lief, wenn du nicht mehr alle Fäden der Macht in Händen hieltst und vielleicht, so denke ich manchmal, war das der Grund, weshalb du nie über Gefühle gesprochen hast.

Sie sind unberechenbar und unerklärlich. Sie sind Schuld daran, wenn wir etwas tun, was wir sonst unter „verrückt" einstufen würden. Gefühle verwirren uns und manchmal verdrängen wir sie, weil sie uns Angst machen. Menschen wie wir- Slytherins- die es gewohnt waren, kühl und logisch zu handeln, nun, solche Menschen tun sich schwer, ihren Kopf zu verlieren und auf ihr Herz zu hören.

Bitte, versteh mich nicht falsch, ich mache dir keinerlei Vorwürfe! Ich habe mich mein Leben lang so ähnlich verhalten wie du, die gleiche Erziehung hat uns geprägt und wir haben die gleichen Ansichten bereits mit der Muttermilch eingesogen. „Keiner kann aus seiner Haut", hat mein Großvater früher immer gesagt und es ist wahr. Du konntest es zwar teilweise, aber niemals vollkommen. Ich habe dich erlebt, wie du jemandem kalt deine eigenen Ansichten entgegenschleudertest und ich erlebte dich rasend vor Wut.

Du brachtest für manches, was du tatst, soviel Leidenschaft auf wie niemand sonst, den ich kenne. Und dennoch nie für einen Mann, geschweige denn für deinen eigenen. Ihr wart, wie man so schön sagt, einander zugetan, ihr vertratet die gleichen Ansichten und folgtet beide Ihm. Eure Ehe war nur die logische Konsequenz. Die Hochzeit erschien allen verständlich, konnte erklärt werden mit bloßem Verstand, nicht mit dem Herz.

Manchmal dachte ich, du versuchtest bereits in deiner Schulzeit, Sirius aus dem Weg zu gehen. Andererseits konnte man in Hogwarts nie wissen, wem man im nächsten Gang begegnen würde. Doch mit der Zeit wurde er immer rebellischer und löste sich mehr und mehr von seiner Familie, von deiner Familie und somit von dir. Miteinander leben schien unmöglich, zu verschieden waren eure Einstellungen. Jede Familienfeier wurde zur Katastrophe, falls Sirius überhaupt erschien.

Überhaupt- nach deiner Hochzeit hattest du eine eigene Familie, bestehend aus dir und Rudolphus. Er war kein schlechter Mann, sonst hätten deine Eltern nie gestattet, dass ihr beiden heiratetet. Nein, er bemühte sich um dich, machte dich niemals unglücklich und doch konntest du mit ihm nicht glücklich werden. Einfach aus dem simplen Grund, dass er für dich nicht der Richtige war.

Und dennoch hatte es nie eine Alternative gegeben. Du selbst verbotest dir auch nur den Gedanken an daran, was hätte passieren können, wenn… Derartige Grübeleien passten nicht zu dir und so wischtest du alles beiseite, was dich an die Vergangenheit erinnerte, um endlich einmal in die Zukunft zu sehen, die dir nichtsdestotrotz grau erschien, wie eine Welt ohne Farben.

In Askaban muss dich diese Welt erdrückt haben. Das Grau wurde immer intensiver, verdunkelte sich und ließ nichts hindurch außer Elend. Doch, ja- du hieltest sich aufrecht, trotztest den Dementoren, die alles Glück aus dir sogen, weigertest dich, den Kampf aufzugeben und schrittst schließlich erhobenen Hauptes zurück in unsere Welt, die dich nicht gerade mit offenen Armen empfing.

Manchmal frage ich mich, wie viel du in jener Zeit mitbekamst. Wusstest du, dass Sirius nur einige Gänge entfernt war? Spürtest du es, als er floh? Kanntest du die Wahrheit? Seine Wahrheit? Ich weiß es nicht, denn unsere Freundschaft gehorcht noch immer jenen ungeschriebenen Gesetzen aus einer Zeit, die uns beiden so unendlich weit weg scheint. Ich frage nicht und du erzählst nichts, denn es bedarf keiner Worte. Ich habe alles, was geschehen ist, von anderen erfahren und du weißt es.

Ich bin zu dir geeilt und stand dann, wie ein scheues Kind, im Türrahmen, unfähig, mich zu bewegen. Unruhe überkam mich und dazu ein seltsames Gefühl, das ich beinahe vergessen hätte und das du bei so vielen Menschen hervorrufen kannst- das Gefühl, nicht zu nahe kommen zu dürfen, aus Angst, dass man zu viel erkennt und es niemals rückgängig machen kann. Aber ich habe längst gelernt darauf zu vertrauen, dass ich es darf.

Ich darf mich dir nähern, dein Innerstes erblicken und darf nur eines nicht: davor zurückschrecken. Doch wie könnte ich auch? Ich habe zuviel gesehen im Leben, dich zu gut gekannt, um vor dir zu scheuen, davor zu scheuen, dass das Heiligenbild zerspringt und die Frau darunter zum Vorschein kommt, die das Leben geprägt hat.

„Bella." Ich sehe dich an und weiß, es ist verloren. Es ist nicht Askaban- Askaban könnte den Willen einer derartig lebenshungrigen Frau nicht gänzlich brechen. Nun kommst du mir entgegen, schweigend breite ich meine Arme aus und spüre die Kälte deines Körpers, der sich an mich presst, so dünn, so zerbrechlich, so gar nicht du. Reflexartig hebe ich eine Hand, streiche durch deine Haare und mache leise „Shh.", in der aussichtslosen Hoffnung, dich zu beruhigen.

Du weinst nicht. Du weinst niemals, das habe ich längst gelernt. Und ich weiß, dass der Schmerz, der in dir sitzt, tiefer gehen muss als es Tränen je auszudrücken vermögen. Du hast sich geändert und bist doch die gleiche Bella geblieben, die damals im Zugabteil beschlossen hatte, dass wir Freunde werden sollten. Damals warst du dir deiner Überzeugungen und denen deiner Familie bewusst gewesen, hattest sie bejaht.

Als Sirius dich verließ –und nichts anderes hatte er getan-, bröckelte die Fassade. Irgendwann merktest du, dass du bisher nur eine Abwandlung deiner Mutter gewesen warst, kein eigener Mensch, sondern nur eine Kopie, wenn auch eine hervorragende. Jene Suche, die jeder von uns eines Tages antritt, begann. Deine Suche nach dir selbst, die ein ganzes Leben lang dauern sollte.

Hast du dich gefunden, würde ich gerne fragen. Und schweige dennoch, weil ich mir die Antwort denken kann. Es gab Momente, da leuchtetest du von innen heraus. Momente, in denen du Sirius erblicktest und dein Herz einfach hüpfte, ohne sich um irgendetwas zu kümmern oder sich Sorgen zu machen. Momente, in denen du am meisten Bella warst, mehr, als zu sonst einer Zeit.

Sirius wird das niemals wieder auslösen. Du wirst dich niemals wieder heimlich über ihn freuen. Ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, ob je wieder ein Lächeln über deine schmalen Züge huschen wird oder ob sich der Ausdruck deiner Augen niemals mehr ändern wird. Denn es gibt niemanden mehr, der deine Gefühle durcheinander wirbeln kann.

Und du darfst nicht einmal um ihn trauern. Darfst nicht trauern um den Schandfleck der Familie, der sich von den Blacks losgesagt hatte. Darfst nicht trauern um den Cousin, der keine Gelegenheit ausgelassen hatte, dich mit seiner Meinung zu brüskieren. Darfst nicht trauern um den Gryffindor, der so vielen Slytherins Streiche gespielt hatte. Darfst nicht trauern um den Mann, den du als solchen nicht hattest lieben dürfen.

Darfst nicht trauern um den einzigen, der dich als Bella angenommen hätte, ohne jemals etwas zu hinterfragen. Darfst nicht trauern um den hellsten Stern am Firmament, von dem du dein Leben lang angenommen hattest, dass er nur für dich strahlte. Darfst nicht trauern um den Mann, mit dessen Tod du dein eigenes Leben verwirktest, denn alles, was du bist, war er.

Und du darfst nicht trauern. Weil es niemand verstehen würde. Weil es das Weltbild so vieler zerstören würde. Weil du deine Gefühle niemals öffentlich zeigtest.

Askaban war nicht die schwerste Zeit deines Lebens. Du verlorst dich in dem Moment, in dem Sirius in den Schleier fiel. Und verlorst dabei jenen einen Kampf, der dich stets begleitet hatte. Den Kampf zwischen Herz und Verstand, zwischen Sirius und allem anderen. Und gleichzeitig begannen die Selbstvorwürfe, denn du weißt, es hätte anders kommen können. Glaubst du an das Schicksal, Bella? Daran, dass man es ändern kann?

Vorbei. Verloren. Vergebens.

Der Kampf ist zu Ende. Denn keiner der Beteiligten lebt noch, um etwas zu tun. Endlich fallenlassen, endlich weinen, um die Liebe, die niemals gelebt worden war, die niemals gestorben war, die dich begleitet hatte, leise, manchmal unbemerkt und doch immer existent. Jetzt weinst du um die Liebe, nach der du dich gesehnt und die du gefürchtet hast. Ich kann deine Tränen spüren und weiß, sie müssen die pure Erlösung sein.

Nach Jahren der Eiseskälte, nach einer Ewigkeit, in der du dein Herz verschlossen hast, nach einem ganzen Leben, dem es an Gefühlen gemangelt hat- nun endlich schmilzt der Frost und du gibst die Illusion auf, die so viele von dir haben. Kennst du dich jetzt, Bella? Ich kann es an deinem Gesicht erkennen und etwas in mir zerreißt- du siehst bis in dein Innerstes und du verachtest dich. Für all die Jahre, in denen du nicht wagtest, um ihn zu kämpfen.

Zu spät, lese ich in deinen Augen, stumpf blicken sie mich an, trotz der glitzernden Tränen darin. Zu spät. Nun hat es keinen Sinn mehr, scheinst du zu sagen. Und ich spüre, du hast aufgegeben. Nicht erst heute, sondern bereits vor Jahren. Gerade du, von der es niemand erwartet hätte. Du schließt die Augen, deine Lider flattern und als sie sich wieder öffnen, weiß ich, dass du der Kälte nicht Adieu gesagt hast.

Stattdessen gefriert das geschmolzene Wasser um dein Herz herum erneut und du schließt deine Gefühle für ihn darin ein. In mir krampft sich alles zusammen und ich frage mich verzweifelt, ob ich nach allem, was geschehen ist, jemals wieder Zugang zu dir finde oder ob du nie wieder jemanden an dich heranlässt. Du hast aufgegeben, will ich dir ins Gesicht schreien. Und bin mir doch der Tatsache bewusst, dass es dich nicht einmal mehr kümmert.

Bellatrix, Kämpferin.

Welch Ironie des Schicksals…


End file.
